Pimp My Beast
by IllButterz
Summary: Hahaha don't mind the title. Beastboy is in love with Raven but cant seem to get her to notice him. The other titans find out and decide to help. BBR fic. Some StR.
1. Default Chapter

Ok everyone this is the first fic I've ever written. I just hope other people think its good. I don't own Teen Titans or any characters and anything else you can sue me for. Well that's all I have to say, enjoy. Oh and sry for any grammatical mistakes ________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a normal day at the Titan Tower, Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games Robin was training but was getting defeated by the punching bag. Starfire was looking at the window trying to figure out how clouds could take the shape of animals. Raven was reading a book while listening to depressing music. All was going well except in the mind for one titan...  
  
"Dang Beastboy this is 26th time I beat you today" Cyborg said. "Good job." Beastboy said unenthusiastically. Cyborg looked at his friend curiously. "What's wrong BB, I normally whoop your butt all the time but it didn't seem like you were even trying. Have you finally realized you can't beat my skills?" "Number A" Beastboy said. "I can beat you any day and letter 2, it's not that" "Then what is it man?" Cyborg asked with concern. "Well something has been on my mind" Beastboy said. "Really? What" Cyborg asked? "Well not really something but someone" Beastboy said. "Huh, what do you mean, no wait don't tell me, Grandpa Joe died. Nooooo not grandpa Joe, why? Why that sweet old man?" Cyborg wailed. "No that's not it get a hold of yourself man" Beastboy said trying to calm Cyborg down. "Then who are thinking about spit it out" Cyborg said getting annoyed. "Well it's a girl," Beastboy said nervously. Cyborg thankfully said a prayer for finding out that Beastboy was straight. (No offense to Beastboy but come on, Purple as part of your uniform?) "OOOOOO Beastboy got a crush," Cyborg said tauntingly. "Shhh keep it down man someone else might hear you" BeastBoy said. "Ok OK OK, well who is it?" Cyborg asked eagerly. "I'll tell you but you got to promise not to tell anyone" Beastboy said quietly. "My lips are sealed" Cyborg said. "Well I kind of like-" Before BeastBoy can finish he was interrupted by the alarms ringing through the Titan Tower. All the titans knew what it meant. Trouble. They all gathered in the living room and checked out the screen. The members of H.I.V.E. were out and causing trouble. Causing destruction and havoc everywhere there went. "Looks like H.I.V.E. broke out of jail" Raven said. "We all Know what to do" Robin Said. "TITANS GO!"  
  
"We're gonna teach this town respect for H.I.V.E." Jinx said. "Got that right, then maybe Slade will take us back." Gizmo said. "I don't really care as long as I get to destroy something," Mammoth said. "Don't you dimwits see the big picture, if we pull this off we wont need Slade, we can run this town" Jinx said. "I like the sound of that" Mammoth said. Gizmo nodded. "Good boys but there's only one thing standing in our way. "What's that?" the two boys asked in unison. As if right on cue a green blast shot out from right in front them. They looked to see where it came from and they saw the Teen Titans. "Them." Jinx said angrily. "Let's go get em" Robin and Starfire took on gizmo, Cyborg went head to head with Mammoth and Raven and Beastboy fought jinx. Jinx sent out psychic waves towards Raven. She protected her self from the attack in a black bubble but it didn't seem like it would hold for long. "Raven needs my help" Beastboy thought to himself. "Don't worry Raven I'll save you" Beast boy said heroically. He quickly changed into an ape and charged towards Jinx. He knocked her over and she coward at his feet. "Beastboy you saved me" Raven said. Beastboy transformed into his normal self. "I'd do anything for you Raven." Beastboy said coolly. "What ever can I do to repay you Beastboy" Raven said with awe. "The fact that you are alive and well is thanks enough for me." Beastboy said and flashed her smile and it twinkled in the light.  
  
"Take me now Beastboy" Raven said  
  
They both ran up to each other and shared a passionate kiss. Beastboy was shaken from his daydream by the blasts coming from the impact jinx's attack had on Raven's bubble. Beastboy Began to act out his daydream. "Don't worry Raven I'll save you" BeastBoy said heroically. He quickly changed into an ape and charged towards Jinx. "This is my chance to impress her," He thought. As he was going to save her, he tripped over his feet rolled up into a ball and slammed into the wall. Jinx couldn't help but laugh. "Man with heroes like that this city will be ours in no time." She said in between fits of laughter. She was laughing to hard she didn't have time to see the black aura surrounding her until it was too late. She was slammed against the wall by Raven's psychic powers. She was clearly knocked out. Raven walked over to Beastboy. "Are you ok Beastboy?" she asked. "What's a Beastboy" Beastboy asked with a dazed look on his face. He shook himself out of his trance. "I mean yeah I'm fine." He said. "Uh, thanks for the um distraction" Raven said holding back laughter. "Huh?" Beastboy asked. Then he got it. "Oh yea that well you now I always come in when I'm needed." "Uh huh well we should catch up with the others" Raven said. As Raven walked away he could've sworn he heard her chuckle. (I know what you're thinking. Raven chuckling?!?! Well she ain't all that dark and gloomy in my story.) "Man she thinks I'm an idiot, I'll never get with her," Beastboy said to himself. When Beastboy went back to the others they had successfully taken down the other members of H.I.V.E. "We shall send them back to where they came from." Starfire said gleefully. "Yea whatever." Beastboy said as he walked away from the others. "What is the matter with Beastboy" Starfire asked. "We have just defeated a villain, shouldn't we eat out and talk loudly with our mouths full and have joyous looks on our faces." "I don't know what's wrong with him, he seemed kind of bummed out lately." Robin said. "But Beastboy is not a bum" Starfire said. Robin chuckled. "No Starfire by that I mean he's been really depressed lately." Robin said. "Oh." "He's your friend Cyborg, what's up with him?" Raven asked in her usual dead voice. Cyborg knew he had to keep his secret. He couldn't tell anyone that Beastboy was thinking about a girl and that he had a crush on someone. "What do you mean, Why would I know, stop looking at me like that. I said I don't know anything would you leave me alone already!" Cyborg yelled. The Titans looked at him weirdly. "Were only asking you a question, Cyborg." Robin said. "Would you stop already I said I don't know, jeez." Cyborg yelled angrily and he stormed off, muttering something about nosy people. "Well, that was... weird" Raven said. "Well I will find out what is troubling Beastboy." Starfire said. She flew off towards Beastboy's direction. "Well Rae, lets put these losers in jail." Robin said turning towards Raven's direction but she was nowhere to be seen. "Aww crap, I always get stuck with jailing the villans." Robin said sadly to himself.  
  
Raven was already halfway to the Titan Tower. She has escaped while Robin was staring at Starfire's retreating figure. It was obvious Robin had a crush on Starfire and Raven had successfully used it to her advantage. She escaped jail duty. "Hehe, well you snooze you lose Boy Wonder" she thought to herself. She thought about the battle they previously fought. She smiled when she remebered Beastboy's little "heroic deed". Beastboy always made her laugh. "Even though he probably did that unintentionally." She thought to herself. She had only pretended she thought it was Beastboy distracting the enemy to make him feel better. It didn't seem to work judging by the way Beastboy left after the battle they had battle. Raven had always thought Beastboy was kind of cute. Even though she didn't allow herself to feel any emotions she wouldn't lie to herself. She had a bit of feelings for Beastboy but nothing big. She finally arrived at the tower and decided to meditate.  
  
Beastboy kicked another stone as he walked sadly along the sidewalk. "I had a chance to show her I was hero and I screwed it up," Beastboy said to himself. As he continued walking he saw a puddle of water in the street. When he looked into it he saw Raven's face. "Why can't I get her out of my head?!?!" he yelled loudly. "Is there someone stuck inside your head Beastboy?" A voice asked behind him. He turned around and saw Starfire. "Oh its you and no, there's no one in my head it's just an expression for uh never mind" Beastboy said. "Please tell me friend Beastboy, I wish to know what troubles you" Starfire pleaded. "Well I kind of have a crush on" Beastboy began but was interrupted by Starfire's worried cries. "You are crushed Beastboy?!?! Who has done this to you, but you do not look harmed." Starfire said. "No I don't mean that way, I'm trying to say I have a crush on Raven." Beastboy said. "What do you mean?" Starfire asked. "That means I like her." Beastboy said. "But don't you like us all Beastboy." Starfire asked. "Yea but I like Raven in a different way." Beastboy replied. "How is the way you like Raven different?" The redheaded alien asked again. "Its like she's on my mind 24/7 and whenever she's near I get nervous and there's butterflies in my stomach and when she smiles which is very, very, very rare I can't help but smile too." Beastboy said. "Hmm kind of familiar" Starfire said to herself. "You mean kind of like love?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." Beastboy said. "This is so great, you're in love with Raven" Starfire said while she tightly hugged Beastboy. "Starfire...I can't... breathe." Beastboy wheezed. Starfire stopped hugging Beastboy. "Sorry I guess I got as you would say carried away." Starfire said apologetically. "Its ok but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Beastboy said. "Ok Beastboy" Starfire said. "I mean it, you can NEVER EVER tell anyone about this." Beastboy said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"  
  
"You won't believe what I just heard" Starfire said to Cyborg and Robin. "What is it Star?" Robin asked. "Beastboy has a uh "crush" on raven." Starfire said. Robin thankfully said a prayer for finding out that Beastboy was straight. "So that's who he likes" Cyborg said. "No wonder he's been acting strange he's in love with Rae" Robin said. "Well we know what to do guys" Cyborg said. "What's that?" Starfire and Robin said in Unison. Cyborg pulls a table out of now where from behind his back, the room turns dark and all you can see is Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and the table. They all now have army helmets on. Cyborg rolls out a paper with a picture of Beastboy on it and puts it on the table. "Troops here's our briefing" Cyborg said in a military tone. "Here's subject A, name Beastboy, currently suffering from love-sickness at the hands of Subject B." Cyborg rolls out another paper, this time with a picture of Raven and puts it on the table. "Here we have Subject B, Name Raven, currently oblivious to the fact that Beastboy has the hots for her." Cyborg continued. "Our mission fix up Beastboy to get Raven to like him and help Raven fall in love with Beastboy so he can get some hot tender loving. I will take care of the Beastboy situation. Raven on the other hand is a tough one. She's gonna need two people to break her, which will be you two. We start at 1200 hours, right after Saturday morning cartoons. Are there any questions?" Cyborg asked. "What if we aren't able to complete the mission, Sir!!" Starfire said. "Well soldier, that's not an option. Did I make my self clear?" Cyborg said. "Sir, yes, sir" Robin and Starfire shouted. "Good. Soldiers dismissed!!!" Cyborg said.  
  
OK That's it. I hope every one likes it so far. Depending on the reviews I get I'll see if I update. Be gentle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long update its just that I got so lazy that I stopped for awhile. I apologize. I wish I could make it up to you guys with a good chapter but I really don't think this chapter is that great. Maybe it's jus me. Anyway once again I do not own Teen Titans and apologies for spelling errors. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, all was great. But this Saturday would be no ordinary Saturday. Today will be the start of Operartion: Birdy and the Beast. Cyborg was especially enthusiastic about this mission. He always had a feeling that Beastboy liked Raven and after that time in Raven's head, he could see she had a bit of feelings for him too. He wanted to see these to guys get together, But there was no doubt that this would be very hard. These two were very different. Cyborg knew he had a lot of work ahead of him but he believed he could transform Beastboy into a guy every girl could want, especially Raven. It was 8:00 in the morning but Cyborg was ready to put his part of the plan into action. He walked towards the living room knowing that Beastboy would be there. Cyborg was right, Beastboy was there, watching t.v.  
  
"Mornin' Beastboy" Cyborg said sitting next to Beastboy.  
  
"Mornin'" Beastboy replied.  
  
"So how's the liking Raven thing goin'" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Its o- wait a minute, I didn't tell you, how did you know?!?!" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Uh," Cyborg had to think of something, he couldn't rat Starfire out.  
  
"Its not important how I know Beastboy, it's important that I do know." Cyborg said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Well now that I know, I can help you get with her" Cyborg said.  
  
"What do you know about hooking people up? All you do is sit around and play video games" Beastboy said.  
  
"That's what you think" Cyborg said. "Do you know who told Ryan to pick Trista on the Bachelor?"  
  
"Who?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"I did." Cyborg said grinning in pride. "Who do you think convinced Nick Lachey to pop the question to Jessica Simpson?" Cyborg asked again.  
  
"No way" Beastboy said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes way, I did." Cyborg said. "Oh yeah and this" Cyborg said while pulling out a book from behind him. Beastboy took a look at it and read the front cover aloud.  
  
"10 ways to get your woman written by.... Cyborg?!?!?!" Beast said.  
  
"Yup, it was a best seller for a couple of weeks until the 5th Harry Potter book came out." Cyborg said.  
  
"Hmm well I guess it couldn't hurt for you to try to hook me up with Raven." Beastboy said.  
  
"Good, now here's what we'll do." Cyborg said.  
  
"Well are you ready Star?" Robin asked. While putting a black mask on.  
  
"Uh yea, can you just explain to me what we're doing again?" Starfire asked while putting on black gloves.  
  
"Ok well Raven is on the roof meditating. She does this for approximately 2hrs. I believe she started at 7o'clock so that means we have an hour to search her room. Raven is someone who loves her privacy so don't expect this to be an easy mission. Now are you ready?" Robin asked again.  
  
"Yes" Starfire said. The two of them, dressed in black clothes, gloves and a black mask sneaked down the hallway from Robin's room. Then the mission impossible theme started playing. They reached ravens door.  
  
"Well here we are" Robin said.  
  
"How will we get in without Raven's key" Starfire asked.  
  
"Don't worry I got a master key" Robin said.  
  
"You have a master key?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Of course Star, I need access to every room in this house. I'm like the superintendent of this place, no wait, more like King of the Castle and this king has access to every room in this house and knows everything that goes on in here." Robin said triumphantly and with that he slid his card key in to slot. The door slid open to reveal.... another door, this time it was like a door to a bank vault.  
  
"Did you know about that door King of the castle" Starfire asked grinning.  
  
"Shut up" Robin said.  
  
"Ok well first we have to change your appearance." Cyborg said to Beastboy while the two of them walked down the street.  
  
"How are we gonna change my appearance" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Well in all my years of research in relationships-"  
  
"Years of research?" Beastboy asked cutting off Cyborg.  
  
"Yes I took a college course on relationships and got a P.H.D." Cyborg said.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me Cyborg."  
  
"That's Dr. Cyborg to you, anyway as I was saying in all my years of research I have found that a woman cannot resist one type of guy." Cyborg said.  
  
"And what is that?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"A Gangsta." Cyborg said.  
  
"Huh?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"You know, a gangsta, a thug, a straight up P.I.M.P." Cyborg said while folding his arms.  
  
"P.I.M.P.? Isn't that a song by quarter cent?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"I see we have a long way to go, good thing I'm taking you to a friend of mine who can fix that." Cuborg said.  
  
"Who?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"His name is J" Cyborg said.  
  
"J isn't a name" Beastboy said.  
  
"Well he cant use his real name or the cops will get him." Cyborg said.  
  
"What did he do?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Nobody knows" Cyborg said.  
  
They kept on walking until the reached an apartment building. They walked up two floors and reached a door. Cyborg began tapping on the door in a strange pattern. After a few minutes a voice emerged from behind the door.  
  
"Password?" A deep voice asked from behind the door.  
  
"Roses are red" Cyborg said  
  
"Voilets are blue" The voice answered back.  
  
"A Girl is sweet"  
  
"But not"  
  
"As sweet"  
  
"As two" The voice finished. The door unlocked to reveal a man who looked to be about in his mid twenties. He was wearing a Sixers jersey with a black T-Shirt underneath. He had on baggy black Rock a wear jeans with a pair or Jordans and his hair was in waves.  
  
"Yo what up Cy" The man said.  
  
"Nothin much J" Cyborg said while shaking his hand.  
  
"Who's your friend?" J asked.  
  
"This is Beastboy, don't worry he's cool" Cyborg said.  
  
"So what brings you by here" J said while letting them into his apartment.  
  
"Well my friend Beastboy likes this girl and"  
  
"Say no more" J said cutting off Cyborg. "He wants to become a P.I.M.P doesn't he?" J asked.  
  
"Yes and I knew you could help him" Cyborg said.  
  
"Of course, I'm an expert at it." J said with pride.  
  
"Ok well see you two later" Cyborg said walking out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute" Beastboy said running over to Cyborg. "You're gonna leave me here, with him, I barely know him."  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine." Cyborg said and then he left.  
  
"Ok" J said. "Lets see what we can do"  
  
After 15 minutes, Robin finally unlocked the six doors leading to Raven's room.  
  
"Alright time to enter Raven's room" Starfire said as she began to enter.  
  
"No wait" Robin said holding back Starfire. Robin took out a spray from his utility belt and began to spray around the entrance to Raven's room. Sure enough, there were little red laser lines there to detect if an intruder was there. (You know, the kinds if you go through them an alarm goes off.) "Geez what does Raven think this is, Fort Knox?" Robin said in frustration.  
  
"Well how do we get past it?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Well there has to be a way to take if off" Robin said. The lasers suddenly turned off.  
  
"What just happened?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I guess it must be voice activated" Robin said.  
  
"Alright, time to enter Raven's room" Starfire said again.  
  
They both went into Raven's room. Like they expected it was a dark room. With black sheets, black curtains, black walls, black uh, black. Basically everything was in black.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for Robin?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Anything that would give us of clue of who Raven likes or what kind of guy she likes." Robin said searching the room.  
  
"Like a diary?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yeah right Star, like Raven would have a diary" Robin said.  
  
"So I'm guessing that this book labeled diary isnt Raven's diary." Starfire said holding up a book in her hand that indeed said diary.  
  
"I guess all girls have a diary" Robin said while taking the book from Starfire.  
  
"Now lets see what it says" Robin said opening book. He flipped from page to page to see if Raven had any secrets there.  
  
"Hmm here's something" Robin said. Robin read through the entire page. (I'm too lazy to write out what it said in the diary.)  
  
"What does it say?" Starfire asked in curiousity.  
  
"It basically says that Raven has a little bit of feelings for Beastboy since the day that he and Cyborg entered in her mind.  
  
"This is excellent news." Starfire said.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is get those feelings that Raven has for Beastboy to increase." Robin said.  
  
"Great then they will finally be together" Starfire said happily.  
  
"Uh about getting together, I kinda want to ask you something Star" Robin said nervously.  
  
"What is Robin?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Well we've been close friends for awhile and I've kinda began to fall-" Robin was cut off from the sudden beeping of his watch.  
  
"Whats going on Robin" Starfire asked.  
  
"Its almost time for Raven to come back we'll finish talking later" Robin said. Then they both left Raven's room. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well there ya go. That was chapter 2. Will Beastboy's change go succesfully? If so, will Raven notice? What more mysteries does Cyborg have? What does Robin want to tell Starfire? Find out in Chapter 3. 


	3. Chapter 3

All right, long wait, I know. I guess I got bored with it all. I was confused on whether to show Beastboy going through his dramatic change, or make the next chapter appear a few days later. I think I will go with a few days later. I'm just, way too lazy. Not a good quality of an author I guess. What got me to get off my lazy behind was that I kept looking around the site and there aren't that many Raven/Beastboy couplings and the ones that are there aren't that good. There are some really great ones though, but now I'm mostly seeing Raven/Robin and Starfire/Robin. Come on, what about Beastboy? He's cool. Well its time to start the next chapter. I have no idea how this chapter is gonna end, I'm jus going wit the flow. I'm sorry if this story is turning out bad. Well brace yourselves for another chapter.

Once again it was a Saturday morning. The birds were singing, people were relaxing, even the villains were taking a break. That run-in with H.I.V.E. was the last villian encounter they've had for a while. So the titans we're just hanging out in the tower. Raven was in her room, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin, were in the living room and Beastboy was... well no one knew where their green little friend was. It's been three weeks since Cyborg had left him with J and still there was no word. Anyway, let us focus on the titans in the living room.

"So then I say, that's no robot, that's my wife!" Cyborg said finishing his joke and leaving his friends in a state of uncontrollable laughter.

"Man that was a good joke Cy" Robin said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I got plenty of those" Cyborg said with a grin. "So you feeling better Starfire?"

"Yes, a little but I am still worried about the whereabouts of Beastboy" Starfire said leaving Robin a little jealous.

"I told you, he's with my friend J" Cyborg said.

"It's not normal for someone to be gone with someone they don't know for 3 weeks." Starfire said.

"I said this before, It takes time for the process to work, it could take months." Cyborg said.

"I don't like this too Star but Cyborg trusts the guy so it can't be that bad." Robin said.

"And remember, it's to help Beastboy and raven get back together, to help these two be happy as a wonderful couple. We're doing it for the good of Beastboy and Rav-"

"We know, we know, You've been saying that all week." Robin said cutting off Cyborg.

"Wait a minute, where is our friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Probably meditating." said Cyborg.

"Yeah or reading a book or something boring like that" Robin said while laughing.

"No no no no.... Come on ..... Jump ..... Shoot...Dammnit!!" Raven yelled as she threw down her video game controller.

"Stupid piece of crap" Raven menacingly said to the controller. It just wasn't her day. She just couldn't seem to get a shot in on her N.B.A. street. The truth was Raven didn't mind playing video games. No one probably even knew she had a PS2 in her room... or an X box... or GameCube.

"Hah look at me" Raven said to herself. "Yelling at a T.V. screen." She was surprised she had a thing for video games. She remembered the first time she played them like it was yesterday...... (Image gets all blurry and you hear weird space like noises. That's right folks, a flashback.)

"I said no Beastboy" Raven said getting annoyed.

"But you have tooo... Cyborg is recharging, Robin is sparring and Starfire... well we all know what happened last she played, she thought it was real." Beastboy said sadly.

"Yea she still thinks mushrooms will make her bigger." Raven said saidly shaking her head.

"But no"

"Come on"

"Nope"

"Just one"

"Nope"

"You chicken?" Beastboy said grinning.

"What did you just call me" Raven said.

"You know, a chicken, scaredy-cat, wuss, yellow belly, coward, LITTLE GIRL" Beastboy said emphasizing the last part. While Beastboy was enjoying taunting Raven, he didn't notice that Raven's eyes seem to turn a bit red.

"Get your ass on in the living room now." Raven said menacingly with red eyes.

"Sure" Beastboy grinning still. Raven made her way towards the living room.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose, she probably doesn't know a thing about video games, she's gonna get her butt kicked" Beastboy thought to himself.

"I heard that" Raven said from the living room.

"K-O!!!" The sound echoed from the t.v. screen. Beastboy stared at the screen at disbelief and watched helplessly at the screen as his fighter was knocked out for the 27th time. Sure at the beginning it was going as Beastboy planned. He kicked Raven's butt good for the first 5 games but then Raven got better. Way better.

"What was that about some one getting their butt kicked?" Raven asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you know, I was just going easy on you, it would be wrong with someone with my skills to use it all on a beginner" Beastboy said.

"Yea sure whatever" Raven said as she placed her video game controller on the floor. Raven was actually surprised. She never played video games before. Now here she was kicking but AND having fun, with Beastboy of all people.

"I have to admit Rae. You are pretty good at this." Beastboy said.

"Pretty good?" Raven asked.

"Ok your awesome at it" Beastboy said. "You should play with me, Cyborg, and Robin sometime."

"I dunno..." Raven said

"Come on, you rock at this and your pretty cool hang out with." Beastboy said.

"Your just saying that so I'll play with you again." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Nope, its all true, I love spending time with you." Beastboy said with a smile. Raven turned her head to blush.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go now" Raven said while getting up from the floor.

"Do you have to?" Beastboy whined like a 2yr old and made the cutest little face Raven had ever seen.

"Yes I do" Raven said while smiling. Beastboy began to rub his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked.

"You just smiled" Beastboy said in amazement.

"NO I didn't" Raven said turning around to hide her face.

"Yeah you did" Beastboy said.

"It was your imagination"

"NO it wasn't I saw you"

"Check your eyes"

"You so smiled"

"Fine I did." Raven said folding her arms. "Got a problem?"

"Nope, but you should smile more, you have a pretty smile" Beastboy said.

Once again Raven blushed, luckily her head was still turned. "Later Beastboy" She said while walking out of the room. (Once again with the space like noises and blurry images)

Raven still smiled remembering the moment and how sweet Beastboy was to say something like that. It was then that she realized she had some feelings for the green little fur ball. She wouldn't let those feelings grow into anything more. It was amazing enough she like him to start with because she wasn't even her type. No one knew this about Raven but nothing attracted her more than a straight up thug. Everyone thought she was in to depressing music and rock but in actuality she loved rap. Some of her favorite artists were Eminem, 50 cent and Mase. She had a G-unit poster on her wall and in her collection of CDs she had Get Rich or die tryin' by 50 cent, The Eminem Show and Kamikaze by Twista. She also loved basketball and watched it all the time. She even went to the park and shot some hoops in her spare time. She giggled to herself. If any of the others knew about all this she knew they would faint. Anyway if only Beastboy was her type then maybe her feelings for him would grow more. As if by some magical story-like coincidence the doorbell rang.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go and check on lunch" Cyborg said as he walked out of the living leaving Starfire and Robin by themselves. (Hey, Stop that!! Yea you!! I know what you're thinking.)

"Robin remember when we went in Raven's room?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star" Robin replied.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Starfire asked

"Well it's now or never Boy wonder" Robin said to himself. "Well Star you see, you're a good friend to me and your one of my best friends and lately I've those feel-"

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"That may be Beastboy!" Starfire said excitedly and ran over to the door.

"Ugh this is gonna be harder than I thought" Robin said quietly to himself.

Yeah, I'm gonna end the story here. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of short. I can't guarantee you a new chapter anytime soon though. I'm sorry. I also think this was a bad chapter. That's up to you to decide. Well, review, flame me if you must.


End file.
